Rose's Winterland
by Natsuuro
Summary: Just a little christmas oneshot. Tifa's lonely on Christmas and Vincent cheers her up. Slight fluff. [VinTi]


Alone.

Seventh Heaven was empty and one Tifa Lockheart stood alone in the middle, though she was waving out the last of her customers. She smiled genuinely, but things seemed so quiet and alone after all was said and done. The Christmas decorations were up. A mistletoe above the doorway and in three other places throughout the bar. There was even a christmas tree by the fireplace, which was lit, and sparkled with its own mirth.

Finishing the last touches on the bar, she sat, idly looking at the door, as though she expected someone to come through. Her mind was quiet, save for the few thoughts that swiveled around idly after every closing. Putting one elbow on the bartop, she leaned the side of her head on it, looking out at the white flakes drifting slowly downwards to the earth. Couples rushed along outside and kids played in the snow, giggling loudly and squealing. That was, until it was interrupted by parents telling their children to go inside.

She felt a gentle smile tug at her lips, her eyes glinting with her childhood. Sitting with her father and playing in the snow, herself, while her father watched over her protectively.

* * *

He huffed as he ran, barely catching the tram as he whizzed down the street. He could just barely fit on, just standing in the cold and holding onto the railing as he barely kept his scarf on. His crimson eyes glanced around as he looked up the street. he was going to have to run for it, but he would be okay. It was maybe a block from here to his destination. 

After stopping, he hopped off and looked down the street, hugging his package protectively under his arm. He couldn't do so as well as he would have liked, but it would be okay. He was sure she wouldn't mind. She was happy with many things, and this bundle would hopefully bring her more joy.

He shivered as he walked, looking up at the street and watching as couples ran by under umbrellas, or clung to each other for warmth. He looked up at the sky as the wind gently lifted his hair up and tossed it around playfully. The long, leather trench coat lifted only slightly and fell with the clicks of his boots as he jogged, half to get warmer, and half to get there quickly.

His black, odd shirt had been replaced with a black turtleneck, and his pants were simple. Long and blaggy, though warm. His shoes were boots, and his cape, a trench coat. The claw had been removed, though he still wore gloves.

Finally, he stared up at his destination. The large bar had been the epicenter for the life of AVALANCHE for the past few years. It was how they kept in touch and how she stayed in business. His teeth chattered as he knocked on the door, looking at the small package and sighing, holding it as close to his cold body as he dared. Inside, he heard footsteps after a confused 'hmmm?'.

The door opened to reveal the woman he'd been heading for. A gentle smile crossed her face, but was replaced with worry.

"Vincent! What are you doing out in the cold!?" she exclaimed, grabbing his free arm and leading him inside to where she took his scarf, but he kept his coat. She didn't even seem to notice the package yet as she tended to him for the while. He wasn't interested in the hospitality.

"Tifa.." he began, wanting her to at least pay attention. She stopped and looked at him as he held the package out for her. She blinked, looking at it as he held it for her to see. A dozen roses, wrapped into a bundle at the bottom by a red ribbon, set in white and gold paper. Each rose was lit by small flecks of snow which were melting in the warmth of the bar, but her eyes lit with delight as she looked at them, smiling that special smile that always made Vincent feel warm. Her eyes twinkled, and that small, only slight dimple in her cheek was there, noticable only if you knew her.

"Vincent, what...?" she asked quietly, taking the bundle and looking at them. She sniffed the roses, though now they smelled of fresh snow, mixed with the usual scent of fresh roses. She seemed even more delighted at the beauty of the gift. "What for?"

Vincent paused lightly at her, then sighed, reaching back to scratch the back of his head. "Well... no one should be alone on Christmas..." he stated quietly. Tifa was quiet for a moment before pulling on the neck of Vincent's shirt, meeting his lips with her own, the bouquet still in her hands, but out of the way.

Above them, a small batch of Mistletoe twinkled in the light of the fire whist the flames danced and sparkled in their own mirth.


End file.
